the_ages_of_herosfandomcom-20200213-history
Mathius
Name: Mathius (Originally Eric Nightfall) Age: Unkown Sex: Male Race: Human Height: Varies Weight: Varies Personality: Strong willed, well earned cocky, evil, dark, and frustrating. Abilities/Skills: He wields the trait of being elementumkinetic holding mastery over all elemental forces, molekinesis manipulating molecules, biokinesis: having control over simple living things with a few exceptions sense living things and alter his body in various ways, shadowmancy able to control and conjure things out of shadows, and necromancy allowing him control of the death and dead things, and blood magic which is almost unpredictable. He can conjure Arch-Fiends and Fiends to his aid with little trouble, he can also cast a shield around himself to protect himself for a short time. Weapons/Utilities: Mathius is very deadly wither it is unarmed or armed he carries a knife and the Sword of Death which is capable of draining a small part of your health and energy with each hit that causes damage and give it to the wielder it can also cut through most substances without too much pressure even some magical barriers. His robes are made of cloth but are enchanted with runes that make them hard as steel. Weaknesses: His body in general though his skin his made up of brimstone but the trouble is killing him fully his soul is bound to his mask allowing him to hop from host to host as he sees fit. He tends to jump to a new host when his current one is killed or destroyed in some manner. Only those who posses powerful shadow magic capabilities can unbind his soul from his mask or shatter by use of his sword or casting into the lake of the dead and truly kill him forever till then he will continue to live. Though another RPer must supply a new host whether it be NPC or character they no longer want in order for him to be resurrected. Background: Mathius, formerly known as Eric Nightfall, is a creature that can never die. Mathius is not of this world, anymore. Mathius was created from the powers of the Shadow Realm, a dark and evil neither world in which the darkest creatures of Earth are thought to spawn. Born from the hate, death, torture and spite of Earth, Mathius was simply a product of what the Shadow Realm does to the human mind and body, given powers beyond that of his time. He christened himself Mathius Master of Darkness, for he had a remarkable talent with the dark arts of magic. Creating himself a kingdom and followers, he was the strongest creature the Shadow realm had created giving him powers through a mask, necklace, and ring he had found in a crypt in Egypt. After many deaths, and much blood shed, the people of Earth gave into Mathius, who then christened himself King. Though Mathius now ruled earth, he sensed a man who did not worship them as the others. He summoned this man who's name was lost through time, and tried to enslave him as the others, though he managed to escape, and stole Mathius's mighty sword, known as the Sword of Death which had stolen from death. Later, the man challenged Mathius, destroying him, so he thought at least. Mathius did not die through that battle, using clever will tricks, and the darkness of his deeds, he replaced himself with shadow clone of himself and forced himself among the people of Earth. He was first worn by a strong and mighty man, though dim, who was tricked into listening and controlled by Mathius. Doing so he then left a bloody trails over many decades until he was silenced by another man. This man was not tricked so easily, and tricked Mathius into a cave which would later become his tomb. Though the man was smart, some weren't. A simple villager, who's name is not known, broke into Mathius' tomb, and accidentally resurrected his body. Before he could could kill Mathius though, it spoke to him, telling him that he could have women, money, drinks and all he desired if he allowed Mathius to use him. Dumbfounded, he did as Mathius said, and fell ill to Mathius's touch. Though this body was weak, Mthius went to find a new slave. After many death's and new slaves for Mathius, he found a proper slave, in one called Kiero. A man who was quite evil at heart, and could not help but listen to Mathius. Kiero was the servant for many, many a century, until the he met a man of powerful magic. Mathius was found and killed and the body, once again, hidden, though this time far away, in the north where the cold bit worse than a dog. Mage went on to be a master of the Arcane arts, all the while a promising young lad stumbled upon an eerie coffin that had just hit the tip of his spade when digging down to make himself a small home in the ice. He dug up the coffin, and out of curiosity translated the inscription on the side of coffin. A foolish choice, for he had then resurrected Mathius, and Mathius was once again able to walk with the living killing the young lad. While Mathius began to raise his army and make plans, a village burned and a young boy's training began under the master Arcanist. Mathius monitored this boy's progress, and discovered that this boy was a bit to promising, holding powers near that of man who had first fought him. Thought a chain of events that would see this boys mother's imprisoned and his sisters life in jeopardy. Mathius carried out his plan, by trying to bring to life a creature created in the Shadow Realm known as Arch-Fiends, which had helped him reign over the people of Earth during his time of rule. He was not stopped, and the Arch-Fiends where brought into the Earth Realm. Mathius was then defeated by the child who had grown to be strong but resurrected by the artifacts that gave him power as payment for his loyalty to them. Given immense power he slaughtered the man later in life and grew to power over the entire land but not earth. Now bored with his life he wanders the world in search of worthy work for a master of the dark arts as himself.